The present invention relates to a tracking device for a video cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to improvements in an automatic tracking device for a video cassette tape recorder.
Generally, to reproduce the biggest and clearest FM video signals which have been recorded on a video track without noise onto a screen, two video heads mounted on a rotating head drum have to track the video tracks on a video tape properly and accurately.
For this purpose, a typical video tape has a control track of a predetermined width positioned at its lower part for the recording of FM video signals. When the FM video signals are reproduced, the recorded control signals are also reproduced, delayed for a predetermined time according to a parameter of variable resistance for tracking and then inputted into a servo circuit of a capstan motor. The servo circuit for controlling the speed of revolution of the capstan motor will cause the two video heads mounted on rotating head drum to track properly and accurately along the track on video tape.
However, the above tracking device has disadvantages because it is difficult for the users to operate the tracking device in an optimum manner, thereby causing the tracking device to become cumbersome to operate since the tracking device must have a control track for recording and reproducing control signals. The users in this situation, by varying the variable resistance for tracking, have to determine the delayed time for the reproduced control signals.
Recently, various automatic tracking devices have been developed for accurate tracking of video heads on video track. However, those also have disadvantages because a control track is needed on a video tape for recording and reproducing control signals.